Shira Tanjiro
|caption1 = |username = Zawmis#5712|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Tranquility|age = 16|birthday = Nov. 11th|gender = Female|height = 5'4"|weight = 120 lbs|blood_type = O-|ethinicity = Ireland|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Heal-iugaeru|description = N/A}}Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Shira has long hair reaching her waist mixed black and white the black coming naturally into a swirl on top giving a similar apperance to part of the yin yang in her hair, she has deer antlers and ears and a yin yang tattoo on her right arm, she is often wearing silver necklace containing a picture of her late sister Costumed Appearance Her costume consists of a black and white feathered dress worn low on her body covering everything just enough to keep her pg 13, though she is secretly wearing more beneath just in case anything happens that would lower her top, in her costume she keeps her hair separate by color and in braids over her chest Personality Soft spoken and unashamed of herself she stands happily a cheerful and only slightly bashful girl who only wants others to smile she is almost always wearing a calm respectful smile that radiates peace from it Character Background When she was younger her and her, late, twin sister went playing in the woods by their home often. though due to their particular looks, her sister was shot by a hunter thinking she was game, only realizing his mistake after a scream was heard, he ran to help as Shira tried to heal her with her quirk but the damage was to much and she passed away soon after, Shira always keeps her picture close to not only remind her of her family and where she is from, but to remind her not to judge based on appearance or rumors, only go on facts Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Nature Lover # Always Smiling # Animal Friend Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Heal-iugaeru Shira can produce a small swarm of butterflies that heal those around her with either a powder they emit of by touch. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:Inactive